


a little something to make me sweeter

by reachedthebitterend



Series: rnmweek19 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DEBS AU, F/F, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: written for the rnmweek19 day four prompt, not just sugar and spice || where super villain jenna cameron is back in town and it's up to the debs to put a stop to her nefarious plans





	a little something to make me sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> written on 07/25/19

The alarm sounds loud and insistent, flashing bright red in all of the rooms as Valenti’s voice sounds over the intercom yelling at them all to wake up.

Rosa looks up at the ceiling and wonders why she puts herself through this.

Liz snuggles up closer to Max, wrinkling her nose at the alarm, but not waking up.

Maria is already awake fielding calls from Chad while getting dressed.

“It’s not you,” she lies. “It’s me. I don’t love you, okay?”

“Who says that we have to be in love,” Chad says, sounding incredulous. “We’re the Golden Couple. You can’t break up with me two weeks before Endgame. How am I supposed to find another date in time?”

Maria rolls her eyes and hangs up the phone.

She slips her handgun into her thigh holster and tugs against the hem of her plaid skirt a little making a face in the mirror before she walks out of the door and opens Rosa’s bedroom door.

“Good,” she says when she sees Rosa sitting on the edge of her bed, a sketchbook in her lap as. “You’re up. Valenti wants us to meet her at the Crashdown in twenty.”

Rosa throws herself back on the bed and covers her face with her pillow before she screams.

Maria rolls her eyes and goes to wake up Liz.

She opens Liz’s door and rolls her eyes at the Max shaped lump beneath the covers. 

“Liz!” she yells and Liz jumps, and falls out of the bed taking the sheets with her. “Crashdown! Twenty minutes!”

She closes the door, counts to five and then opens it again, “And no Maxes allowed after curfew, you know this.”

Liz throws a pillow at the door.

Maria walks downstairs and picks up the landline with the light flashing red that is connected to the alarm and puts the phone up to her ear as the alarm cuts out immediately.

“We’re on our way, ma'am,” she says and is answered by a dial tone.

Maria rolls her eyes and sets the phone down, only for her watch to start beeping.

She rolls her eyes even harder and presses the button.

“Babe,” Chad says. “Listen, let’s just stay together until after Endgame, and then we can go our separate ways.”

Maria hums, “Let me think about that. No, thanks.”

She lets the button go and looks up as Liz walks into the room placing her gun into her holster.

She looks up at Maria mouth open to speak when there is a knock on the door.

Liz answers the door since she’s closest and rolls her eyes as Agent Guerin walks in through the door.

“Good morning,” he says, and reaches for one of the fake apples in the centerpiece of the living room before frowning when he sees that it’s fake. “I’ve been sent to retrieve you.”

“We’re working with the CIA on this?” Maria asks taking the apple from Guerin and setting it back down.

“It’s a surprise,” he says winking, before he yells. “Rosa, lets go!”

“You’re not my dad, Guerin!" 

"Who here made a promise to Mr. Ortecho-?” he starts and Rosa just rolls her eyes and walks out the door.

Michael follows after her, hooking his arm through Liz and looking back at Maria.

“Come on, DeLuca, you don’t want to be late for this meeting.”

Maria scoffs but follows after them.

Michael gets them to the Crashdown with five minutes to spare, a slightly manic smile on his face as all the lights on their way turned green even at impossible times.

Maria leads the group into the diner, and to the booth where Valenti is already seated at with a cup of coffee in front of her.

Maria slides into the seat beside her and Guerin and Rosa and Liz pile up on the other side.

Valenti wastes no time in getting the meeting started, pressing a button against the wall right next to the salt and pepper shakers that creates a privacy bubble around their table before pulling her phone from her breast pocket and pulling up the monitor for them all to see.

“Let’s get his started shall we.”

The monitor stays black for a second before a picture flashes to life and Maria gasps.

“Jenna Cameron has been spotted in the country for the first time in over three years,” she says switching the picture on screen to a recent one showing Jenna in winter gear, getting off a plane, with her trusty sidekick who never leaves her side, Alex Manes.

“We don’t know why she’s back, but we do know that she’s been looking into several different candidates to replace the assassin turned traitor that almost decimated her entire crime syndicate before she went underground. This tells us that she’s planning something big. And we need to figure out a way to stop it.”

Maria licks her lips and turns to Valenti, opening her mouth to speak, but she’s cut off by Rosa.

“What’s so important about her anyway?” she asks looking unimpressed. “She doesn’t look like a big bad scary super villain to be honest, why is it so difficult to capture her?”

Michael accidentally knocks over the salt shaker, coughing a little, and Maria raises an eyebrow at Rosa.

“This was covered in class three weeks ago,” Liz says turning to her sister. “She’s ruthless and isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. Not only is her right hand man, Alex Manes former airman turned traitor-”

Michael accidentally knocks over a glass of water, cutting off the rest of Liz’s sentence as she gasps in shock at the cold and throws him a glare over Rosa’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Michael says, not sounding sorry at all.

“No one who has ever fought her has lived to tell about it,” Maria finishes for Liz and turns back to Valenti. “Do you think I’ll be able to interview her after we capture her? There are still some spots in my thesis where I could use some direct information.”

Valenti ignores her.

“What we need is a way to figure out where her headquarters are located,” Valenti says looking at the monitor with narrowed eyes.

Michael’s phone chimes and he tugs it out of his pocket and smiles before answering back.

When he looks up, Valenti is raising her eyebrow at him. “Is that important intel?”

Michael smiles winningly back at her. “Nope, it’s just my boyfriend letting me know where he’s staying. He just got back from a vacation in Antarctica.”

His phone beeps again and he looks back down, “I mean Reykjavík.”

“This is serious,” Valenti says, slamming her hand down on the table and making them all look at her. “This isn’t the time to be playing games, or worrying about who you’re dating or who you’re not dating. This woman is a menace to society and she won’t stop until she gets what she wants. And god only knows what that is.”

No one says anything.

“Good,” she says and straightens up. “Now. Our intel suggests that she’s going to make an appearance at Le Venue, a new restaurant in town that caters exclusively to people who want privacy. She’s meeting a former assassin by the name of Isobel Evans, and I want you there running point and figuring out exactly what she wants with her.”

_Meanwhile in Jenna Cameron’s <strike>Evil Lair</strike> Headquarters_

“What’s her name?” Jenna asks, sitting on the arm of Alex’s computer chair.

“Isobel Evans and she’s a former assassin, who is relocating to the States,” Alex replies immediately, typing fast on his keyboard and minimizing a window of what looks like the traffic light database, pulling up her profile. “She even has her own custom made rifle.”

Jenna makes a face. “Where did you find her?”

Alex doesn’t look at her as he responds, “I asked around and-”

“Michael told you about her didn’t he,” she says scoffing.

Alex sputters. “It’s not like it’s a D.E.B. okay? She’s a bonafide assassin. You should see her record.”

Jenna gives him a look. “Cancel it.”

She pushes off the chair and walks out of the room.

Alex comes running after her. “Give me one good reason.”

“I don’t like blondes,” Jenna says, not turning to him.

She can feel his judgemental stare at her own blonde hair.

“I said, good reason,” he says following Jenna into the planning room.

Jenna doesn’t answer.

“Look,” Alex starts and Jenna groans throwing herself back into one of the chairs, as he looks at her seriously. “You were dumped.”

Jenna scoffs. “I was _not_-”

“You were dumped,” Alex repeats. “It was brutal. But you took some time off and go do whatever you were doing in Antar-”

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply before giving her a look, “Iceland or whatever, but now it’s time to get back on the saddle.”

Jenna sighs closing her eyes briefly before giving Alex a serious look. “And you think this Isobel is the answer?”

“No,” he answers, leaning against the table. “But it’s not like you have a lot of options when you refuse to date anyone who doesn’t have a record.”

“You try dating someone who doesn’t,” she says, and raises her hand when he opens his mouth. “Michael has a record.”

Alex rolls his eyes. 

“And anyway,” she continues. “I’ve been on dates since, you know. With that drummer from-”

Alex cuts her off. “First of all, _we _went on a group outing, you both just happened to sit next to each other, and you pretended to have food poisoning and left before the appetizers got there.”

Jenna makes a face at him, and Alex just rolls his eyes even harder.

“You’re going. I already made reservations. You’ll have fun. And if you don’t. Then at least you’ll have actually done something about it instead of letting a Chad win.”

Jenna gives Alex a look and shakes her head before she sighs. “Fine, but then you’ll stop bugging me about this. Just because you’re in _love _doesn’t mean-”

Alex pushes away from the table and heads out of the room.

Jenna just drops her head on the table once, before lifting her head and doing it again for good measure.

_Time Skip to That Night_

They’re all set up in the restaurant. Maria is the bartender in the middle of the room, and she has Isobel Evan’s directly in sight. Liz is at the front of restaurant playing hostess, while Rosa is waiting the tables and has already taken Isobel’s order. Guerin is outside in the van monitoring the feeds.

“Incoming,” he says, at the same time that Maria’s phone rings.

She sighs. “Chad,” she answers. “Now is not the time-”

“I’m coming to you right now, we have to talk.”

“Don’t,” Maria hisses. “I’m in the middle of a mission-”

“Exactly,” he says. “Jenna Cameron is dangerous-”

“I have a team,” Maria snaps. “And most importantly, I can take care of myself.”

Maria hangs up the phone on Chad before he can say anything else and groans, “Please tell me you have a way to make sure he doesn’t actually interrupt our mission.”

“Relax,” Guerin says through the earpiece. “I have eyes on every entrance. No one is getting in or out without me knowing.”

There’s the faint sound of someone knocking on the van, but Maria gets distracted by Jenna Cameron as she walks into the room and looks around.

“Wow,” Maria says well aware she sounds awed. “Jenna Cameron, she’s-”

“What?” Rosa demands when Maria trails.

“Real,” Maria finishes swallowing hard. “I never thought I’d ever get to see her in person.”

“Well, she’s a real person,” Liz says. “With a real ID, that I’m scanning into the system, right now-and it’s fake.”

Liz sighs, and Rosa snorts.

“Obviously,” Maria says. “She’s a professional.”

There is complete silence over the line, broken only by a rustle of clothing and the squeak of the chair Guerin is probably sitting on.

“All I’m saying,” Maria continues feeling flustered and like her team is judging her. “Is that she’s smart. She’ll be covering her tracks. So obviously, she won’t be leaving anything as obvious as her own ID for anyone to grab.”

“Okay,” Rosa says long and mocking. “Now that we’ve heard the opinion from her biggest fan-”

“I’m not her biggest fan,” Maria hisses as Jenna takes a seat across from Isobel. “I just think that she’s fascinating. With her skill set she’d make an excellent candidate to-_fuck me_.”

“I’m getting that,” Rosa responds, while Liz bursts into giggles, and then she’s heard apologizing to one of the customers.

“That’s not what I meant,” Maria says, and moves from behind the bar. “You go get their orders so we can get an idea of what they’re saying, there’s something I have to take care of.”

She stalks towards where Chad just entered through the kitchen with a group of very _obvious _agents all wearing their uniforms.

“What the hell, Guerin?” she says and hears a loud thump before Guerin is cursing in her ear. “You said no one could get in here without you knowing.”

“Oops?” Michael says sounding strangely breathless.

Maria ignores him and pushes until she has Chad pressed up against the wall. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you-” he starts looking earnest, and it sends a dozen red flags flying in Maria’s head.

“And I told you I don’t need your protection,” she snaps. “Stop bullshitting me. What are your orders?”

“Capture the fugitive,” he says, face going to it’s usual neutral expression. “And ensure that no civilians are harmed.”

“We are playing the long game here,” Maria hisses. “We can’t just capture her without actual proof that she’s up to something.”

“We don’t need proof,” he states. “Just the arrest.”

“Now,” he continues and pushes Maria back, until he’s able to slide out from where he was pinned to the wall. “If you’re not going to follow that up with a kiss, then I have a fugitive to catch.”

He moves towards his team, and Maria makes a low noise of frustration.

“Status,” she snaps.

“Clear outside,” Michael responds immediately.

“They were talking about Isobel’s greatest hits,” Rosa responds walking towards her. “Did you know that she was behind the assasination of the former presi-”

“I don’t want to know actually,” Liz says and Maria can just see the face that she’s making. “I’m pretty sure that Isobel is Max’s sister.”

There is complete silence for a beat, and then Isobel’s voice rings out. 

“Waitress,” she calls out, and both her and Jenna turn towards where Rosa is standing, right next to Maria, right in front of Chad’s group of soldiers.

“Well, shit,” Maria says.

_Meanwhile at Table Number Twenty Two, Two Minutes Ago_

“…it was the easiest shot of my life, if I’m being honest,” Isobel continues talking about herself, unprompted.

Jenna looks down at her watch to see that she’s only been here for less than ten minutes, and wonders if Alex will keep his end of the deal if she leaves right now.

“But that doesn’t mean that I want to keep killing people for the rest of my life,” Isobel says, taking a sip of her wine. “I’ve always wanted to be an actress-”

Jenna groans, and presses a hand to her stomach.

“What is it?” Isobel says, reaching towards her with one hand looking concerned.

Jenna moans a little pitifully, and says, “I don’t know. I think I might have food poisoning.”

“They say seltzer water is good for that,” Isobel says and then starts looking around for their waitress.

“Waitress,” she calls out and turns and then freezes, making Jenna turn towards where she’s looking.

Jenna counts the agents and the D.E.B.S. and curses underneath her breath.

“Target has spotted us,” she can hear some bonehead saying loudly. “Permission to open fire.”

Jenna is ducking down under the table and rolling towards the most secure spot she can find before the guns start going off, tugging her phone out of her pocket at the same time.

“Alex,” Jenna hisses into her phone as she ducks down behind the bar to avoid getting shot at. “How could you miss a whole group of CIA agents _and _a gaggle of D.E.B.S. staking out the place? What good is your little CIA boyfriend if you can’t get intel?”

“First of all,” Alex says sounding smug. “There’s nothing little about my boyfriend.”

Jenna gags and hears Michael asking Alex for a high five in the background.

“Second of all, the only reason our relationship works is that we don’t involve our jobs in it, meaning that I don’t ask him for intel and he doesn’t give the CIA information about us.”

Jenna makes a wordless sound of rage and hangs up the phone.

“Yeah,” Isobel says making Jenna jump as she turns to stare at her. “That’s the only acceptable reaction to whatever it is that Michael thinks he’s doing with your _lackey_.”

Jenna makes a face at that, and then pulls her guns from the small of her back and looks at Isobel who gives her a nod as she pulls her own gun out of her purse.

They both duck out from behind their cover and shoot over to where the spray of bullets aimed at them had been coming from while everyone seems to be reloading their weapons at the same time.

Isobel runs out of bullets first, and then Jenna and then they duck back behind the bar as the guns start going off again.

“Was it the accent?” Isobel asks sounding less Russian and more American. “Because that was totally fake.”

“What?” Jenna asks feeling confused. 

“You were making up excuses to go, I just want to know what I did wrong.”

Jenna shakes her head. “It’s not you. I’m just not looking for a relationship right now, and you seem like a-”

“I’m not looking for a relationship,” Isobel says scoffing. “It’s just hard meeting people when you do what we do, especially when you don’t have an interest in men.”

Jenna nods her head, but before she can answer, there is a shadow over them.

“Any last words?” the bonehead with the ridiculous haircut says pointing his rifle at Jenna.

Isobel says, “Bye,” and runs away, dodging the couple of bullets shot at her and slipping out through the door.

“Rosa, wait!” someone calls out, but Jenna can see a D.E.B. following the same path Isobel took.

Jenna looks up again to see that the bonehead is distracted and so she grabs the rifle and tugs it right out of his lax grip, before using it to hit him in the face.

He falls back groaning hard and Jenna ducks out from behind the bar and takes the same path that Isobel took, dodging the bullets and running through the door. 

She takes a moment to use her lipstick laser gun to seal the door shut and then runs hoping there is a way out of what looks like the place where the restaurant keeps all their produce.

She runs down one of the aisles looking for a door, and bumps right into someone, who immediately rolls her to the floor, using the momentum to pin her down.

Jenna looks up into wide brown eyes, framed in bouncy curls, set on a face that looks like it’s been carved by an angel, and she feels her heart stutter in her chest.

Wow, she thinks as her breathing goes all funny, and then she notices the uniform, and curses, reversing the pin, and wrapping her hands around the D.E.B.’s wrists and pinning her to the ground.

She looks surprised, and Jenna just smirks down at her, “Didn’t they teach you not to let your guard down at your fancy academy?”

The D.E.B. gives her an unimpressed look, before she’s pushing Jenna off her and getting to her feet in one smooth movement.

Jenna is impressed in spite of herself, but she tugs the two smaller hand guns she has tucked into her boots and points them at her, because a D.E.B. is a D.E.B. and the only good D.E.B. is a dead D.E.B.

The D.E.B. is also pointing her gun at her, and it’s a beauty that Jenna wants to test out immediately.

“You’re under arrest-” she starts, and Jenna snorts.

“Are you being serious right now?”

The D.E.B. gives her a serious look. “You are wanted for-”

Jenna rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to list all of my crimes. I know what I’ve done. And while usually I would just shoot you for shooting at me for no reason, I really wanted to get out of that blind date.”

The D.E.B. gives Jenna a confused, slightly incredulous look. “Blind date? With Isobel? You were on a date?”

Jenna feels defensive immediately. “What about it? Do you have a problem with-?”

“_No_,” she says immediately and vehemently. “Not at all. I just, I didn’t know that you were-”

Jenna scoffs, “Why would you know?”

The D.E.B. inclines her head as though Jenna made a point, and then she’s quiet for a second, looking at Jenna with more curiosity than anything, before she licks her lips and relaxes a little.

“Here’s the thing,” she says, sounding less authoritative, and making Jenna narrow her eyes at her. “I’m kind of writing my thesis on you and-”

“What?” Jenna says furrowing her brow.

The D.E.B. gives her a look. “You are one of the most prominent female figures of organized crime, but there is hardly any information about you, and-”

“What?” Jenna asks again, letting her hands drop to her sides as she stares incredulously. “You want to interview me?”

The D.E.B. licks her lips. “Something like that.”

Jenna shakes her head. “I tend not to answer personal questions for people whose names I don’t even know.”

“Maria,” she says immediately, and then bites down on her cheek, and sighs. “Maria DeLuca.”

She holds out her hand, and Jenna tucks her guns into her pockets and takes her hand.

A shiver goes through her as they shake, and she finds herself opening her mouth. “Jenna Cameron.”

“I know,” Maria says slowly, looking down at their hands and then back up to Jenna with a furrowed brow before she seems to remember that Jenna is the bad guy.

“You’re still under arrest,” she says, and points her gun back at Jenna.

Jenna feels a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and thinks that this girl is absolutely adorable, for a D.E.B.

“Am I?” Jenna asks conspiratorially, raising an eyebrow.

Maria furrows her brow at her, but before either of them can say anything else. There is a shout as a door opens with a slam and several footsteps run into the warehouse.

“Maria!” someone yells.

Maria takes her eyes off Jenna to yell, “I’m over here.”

Jenna takes the moment to move and hide.

“Dammit,” she hears Maria say as she turns back to find that Jenna is gone. “Maybe next time,” she says in an even lower voice.

Jenna bites down on her lip, and feels her heart jump in her chest at the thought of a next time, and then she sneaks out of the warehouse as quiet as possible. The fact that everyone else seems more worried about Maria than finding her, helps her slip out unnoticed.

She runs out into the street and finds Alex immediately behind the wheel of the car.

She slides into the car, and he puts it in drive and peels out of there immediately, not even bothering to wait and see if someone is coming after them.

Alex starts ranting and raving, and Jenna looks at him, and eyes the fresh red hickey high up on his neck, and just rolls her eyes not feeling like teasing him about Michael when she can still feel the adrenaline running through her.

Alex stops speaking when Jenna doesn’t say anything in response and watches her out of the corner of his eye, not saying anything, and breaking through Jenna’s willpower easily.

“What?” Jenna asks not being able to help the smile that tugs at her lips. 

“I knew you were going to like her,” Alex says smirking smugly.

Jenna rolls her eyes. “Isobel was a self absorbed trainwreck who isn’t looking for a relationship.”

Alex rolls his eyes back at her. “I said get back on the saddle, not walk down the aisle.”

“Wait,” he says stopping the next words out of Jenna’s mouth. “If it’s not Isobel, then who?”

Jenna bites down on her lip and looks out the window to avoid answering.

Alex has perfected the art of looking at you while driving without taking his eyes off the road, and Jenna cracks two seconds later.

“Okay, but don’t freak out,” she says turning to him.

“Just tell me already,” he says.

“Maria,” she says on an exhale.

“Maria?” He asks furrowing his brow, and he goes through the data banks in his brain to come to the right conclusion with just a name.

“Wait,” he says, and stops the car looking at Jenna in disbelief. “Maria DeLuca? Curly hair, plaid skirt, carries a .357 magnum?”

Jenna gives him a winning smile and then gets out of the car.

Alex follows after her. “She’s a D.E.B. and not just any D.E.B, she’s The D.E.B. Their golden child, the perfect score.”

“Well,” Jenna says and holds her hand out. “Their golden child doesn’t know it yet, but she’s into me. Give me the keys.”

“The perfect score means the perfect spy,” Alex continues ignoring her raised hand.

Jenna gives him a look. “Like you’re one to talk about dating a spy.”

Alex makes a face. “In my defense, I didn’t know Michael was a spy when I decided that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“And yet,” Jenna says giving Alex another look.

Alex just rolls his eyes, but still doesn’t hand her the keys.

“Look,” she says. “I’ll be careful. All I want is to talk to her. She seems, fascinating.”

“Fuck,” Alex says sighing roughly. “How do you even know she’ll be into you?”

Jenna gives him a look raising her eyebrows and then signals her entire self with her hand.

Alex gives her an unimpressed look back. “You do know I’m gay right?”

“You’re not blind, though,” she responds. “Anyway, I got that vibe, you know. She wants to know more about me, and that’s more than enough to start with.”

“Okay,” he says and goes to give her the keys, only to clutch them in his hand. “But I’m going with you. Who knows what trouble you’ll get in otherwise.”

Jenna rolls her eyes as she turns to head back to the car. “You just want to see if your boyfriend is going to be there.”

Alex scoffs. “How are you going to get through their state of the art security system without me to hack into it?”

Jenna doesn’t say anything, because he has a point.

“And yes, Michael should be on duty tonight,” he hums as he gets into the car. 

They both close their doors at the same time.

“Let’s go spy hunting,” he says grinning at her. Jenna smiles back and turns to look out of the window as he starts the car and feels her heartbeat tripping in her chest and for the first time in a long time she feels the rush that comes with infatuation.

She can’t wait to find out more about fascinating, refreshing, lovely, Maria DeLuca.


End file.
